Problem: In her math class, Stephanie took 5 quizzes. Her scores were 81, 94, 86, 89, and 95. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $81 + 94 + 86 + 89 + 95 = 445$ Her average score is $445 \div 5 = 89$.